


Glory, Fame and Love

by CurliesFiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: HPAU, Harry Potter AU, I just couldn't just sit and watch so many Harry Potter AUs I had to do one too, I still haven't made up my mind about the sex scene but I definitely want to write one, M/M, Mila from Beauxbatons, Mila is an exceptional potioneer, Those horny little champions, Triwizard Tournament, Victor -The Dragon Slaughter- Nikiforov, Victor from Durmstrang, Victor is a very famous wizard, Victor is not trully as cool as everyone thinks he is, Yuuri from Hogwarts, Yuuri is a failure at everything (and has an accent when trying to conjure), Yuuri is an exchange student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurliesFiction/pseuds/CurliesFiction
Summary: Do it for the glory, fight for the fame (and maybe find love in the way).Yuuri is an exchange student at Hogwarts when they host the Triwizard tournament. Yuuri doesn't want to participate, but as a prank from his friend, his name ends up in the goblet ot fire.He had never thought he would be chosen, neither that he would be competing against famous magicians like Mila and Victor.But Yuuri can see through Victor's façade...





	1. Do it for the glory

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently the Harry Potter AU of YOI is getting popular on Tumblr. When I saw all the fanarts and fanzines I just couldn't stop myself from writing one!  
> I'm not sure if someone has already done something like this, but I still wanted to give it a try!  
> Hope you enjoy!

The Triwizard Tournament was probably the biggest and most important event in all Europe among magicians. It was held only once every five years between the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute, the three largest and most important magic schools in the Continent.

They had already been informed a couple days ago that Hogwarts was going to be hosting the tournament, and since then, the whole place had been nothing but chitchat about it. About the games in the event, about who they thought were going to be chosen to compete, who they thought was the strongest school, and some other less serious talks about how beautiful the Beauxbatons’ students were going to be or how handsome the guys from the Durmstrang were. It was seriously driving Yuuri insane.

“Did you know that one of the competitors was eat by a dragon in front of everyone in the last competition?” Phichit said. He was one the guys who just wouldn’t shut it about it. “It happened in the blink of an eye! No one was prepared and they couldn’t stop it! Some people were even splattered with the competitor’s blood!”

“Thank you for reminding me to choose the furthest stands available,” Yuuri growled. “Though, I already had that in mind.”

Phichit gave him a look, he slowdown his pace to the point he was a couple steps behind his friend while walking towards the Great Hall.

“C’mon, Yuuri, don’t be such killjoy. What’s wrong?”

“Sorry, I don’t feel like watching someone getting ripped apart by a dragon today,” he kept the sarcastic mode on, focusing on the road.

“Ok, that’s cool, it’s not gonna be today, so you better get in the mood when the tournament begins,” Phichit chuckles and Yuuri rolls his eyes.

They walk past a group of students talking of –shocker–, the same thing.

“It’s just a stupid tournament. There’s no big deal.”

“ _No big deal_? Are you kidding me? These are like the magic Olympics! Fame, glory, your face on every news! People wanting to shake hands with you, asking for your autograph!”

“Yeah, and like the _actual_ Olympics, they’ll all forget about you within a week. Then you go back to being a normal person who just risked your life for five minutes of fame.”

“You know what?” Phichit stops and Yuuri does the same and turns around to face him. “You’re just– Oh my god.” His friend mumbles as his eyes sidetracks to something behind Yuuri.

Then everyone in the hallway simply runs rampaging to the windows, shouting and laughing and wowed, Phichit included.

Yuuri glances outside, he can’t see much from above the others’ heads but he catches sight of a carriage flying in the skies. He can hear people screaming “It’s them! The Beauxbatons Academy!”

Yuuri let out a heavy sigh and continues his way to the Great Hall, leaving his friend with the rest of the crowd. On the way, no one stays away from the windows, and Yuuri begins to think he might be the only one unimpressed.

.

By the time their having diner, the Headmistress, McGonagall, asks for everyone attention to give them the news they all already either witnessed or had heard. The other school’s representatives had arrived. And they were invited to dinner.

When the door opened a group of young witches appeared wearing silver blue uniforms like dresses and small, sophisticated hats. Every guy down the hall couldn’t stop applauding, Yuuri snorted when he caught Phichit doing the same while his eyes lightened up.

Then it was time of the Durmstrang’s. The atmosphere changed completely as the men showed up, hitting the floor with canes, making sparkles of fire appear everytime the wood met the stone.

“Oh my god, oh my god, it’s him,” Minami whispered to his left and Yuuri noticed tears of joy streaming down his face. “It’s Durmstrang’s ace student, the Northern Europe legend.”

Yuuri looked up as everybody’s eyes were fixated on certain man who wasn’t making a show, simply walking in front of the Headmaster. He had long silver hair in a ponytail and deep blue gazing eyes.

“Victor Nikiforov.”

And then, said man’s eyes met his and for what was less than a second the whole world turned black and a chill ran through Yuuri’s spine.

Who was he?

Yuuri had to know.

.

“Victor Nikiforov?” Phichit raised an eyebrow at him as he wrote down his name on a piece of paper. “You’re kidding right?” Yuuri shrugged. “Right, right I forgot your parents were muggles. So you’ve never heard of him?”

By the time Phichit was done asking, the whole room was just staring at Yuuri. He overheard a girl whispering to her friend ‘haven’t he heard of Victor?’ ‘Had he been living under a rock or something?’

Yuuri bit his lower lip.

Phichit put his paper inside the Goblet of Fire, the blue flame dancing in the middle of the room. Some people clapped to him for his bravery and then Phichit sat next to Yuuri.

“About ten years ago a dragon broke free from its Sanctuary in Romania,” he began and Yuuri listened to him. “It’s said that the dragon completely wiped out two towns before arriving to Russia. When the dragonologists tracked it down, they found him dead in a town where everybody was killed but a single boy. That was Victor. Since then, they call him ‘Dragon Slaughter’.”

“His story had inspired books, shows and games!” A girl added next to them.

“There is no one who hasn’t heard of him! There are illustrated children’s books about him!” A second girl said close to them. “Do you think he would sign up my book?”

“Oh my god, don’t you dare ask him to sign your book! That’d be so embarrassing!” his girl friend hit her with the elbow.

“No way, did you see his face? There’s no way you can get near him! He has a totally different aura than anything I’ve ever seen!” a third one said.

Then the doors opened and when some Durmstrang students entered the room, everyone went silent. They all watched as they put their pieces of paper in the goblet and left.

“Just look at them,” Phichit murmured once they were gone. “They actually think they have a chance to be chosen instead of Victor.”

“Phichit, be nice,” Yuuri frowned.

“Just like you, Chulanont,” a guy who had heard said out loud, “you really think you will be picked? When there are competitors like Giacometti putting their papers in?”

A girl laughed, “What about Giacometti? Leroy also put his paper in! He’s a real wizard, not like that clown!”

“C’mon! If we’re talking about ability, then Nekola is better than any of them!” another one shouted from the back.

“Who the hell is him! J.J. is the best wizard in all Hogwarts! Everybody knows it!”

Suddenly, the whole place was filled with shouts from everybody, defending the magician they looked up to.

“Nope.” Phichit suddenly said, just so Yuuri could hear, as he ripped off a second piece of paper from his notebook and wrote something down. “If I’m losing to someone that will only be you.” He showed the paper to Yuuri.

 _Yuuri Katsuki_ was written on it.

“Phichit what are you–,” before he could finish, his friend was already up and running to the goblet. “Phichit, no! Wait! Wait! Don’t!”

He couldn’t stop him as his friend put the paper in the flames and clapped his hands as if he was wiping something from them.

“Pfft!” Takeshi blurted out, standing with a group of friends next to the goblet. “Katsuki? Seriously? Someone who can’t even pronounce ‘Expelliarmus’ correctly? Do you really expect him to be chosen?”

“Oh, Nishigori, I believe you’d be surprised,” Phichit winked at him and the man laughed again.

“He’s right, Phichit,” Yuuri seconded as they walked away from the place, back to their Gryffindor dorms. “I can’t pronounce 50% of the spells, I have an accent.”

“I’d say 20%, you’ve been improving. And don’t worry, everyone loves your cherry blossom tree wand!”

“This is not about the wand, Phichit.”

“Besides, if you truly don’t believe in yourself, then there’s no way you’d be chosen, right?”

Yuuri let out a heavy sighted as he nodded.

There, he was right.

Through history, the goblet has only chosen wizards and witches with exceptional abilities and courage. People who were not afraid to risk their lives in order to show everyone what they were capable of.

There was nothing to worry about. He was definitely not getting chosen. He was probably the shittiest wizard in all Hogwarts.

.

On the day when the chosen champions were going to be announced, all school and their guests gathered up in the Great Hall at midnight. The goblet was in the middle with its blue flame dancing to catch everybody’s attention.

Once they were all in place, Mrs. McGonagall asked for silence. The professors and representatives of the foreigner schools lined up behind her and watched as the woman pointed her wand to the chandeliers and lowered the fire’s intensity until the only flame lighting up the room was the relic’s.

She walked toward the goblet and touched it with both hands. The flame turned red and everyone watched expectantly when it spit out a piece of paper that the Headmistress caught in her hand.

“Durmstrang’s selected champion is,” she made a dramatic pause, though everybody knew already who it was, there was no doubt about it, not even between the Durmstrang’s students and professors themselves. That was obvious as their representative, Yakov Feltsman, placed his hand in Victor’s shoulder, “Victor Nikiforov!”

They all applauded and cheered as he shook his friends’ hands and stood up from his place to go next to Hogwart’s Headmistress, he took her hand and kissed it, Yuuri made a face at the whole perfect gentleman façade the man put with so much effort to please everyone’s expectations.

Mrs. McGonagall asked for silence again as she looked at the goblet’s fire turning red again and spitting the second champion.

“Beauxbatons’ champion is,” she re-read the paper between her fingers, probably to not mispronounce the champion’s name, “Mila Babicheva!”

Between the Beauxbatons’ stands a red haired woman stood up through the tidy clapping of her fellows, their representative, a tall woman with a lot of makeup and hair combed in a perfect bum, nodded with consent and pride.

It was time for Hogwart’s champion.

There were many to choose from. In Gryffindor’s table, Jean-Jacques had an assurance smile from ear to ear, almost at the end of the same table, Sala looked excited. At Ravenclaw’s table, Christophe and Seung-Gil held in a distressed breath. At Hufflepuff’s, Emil had his arm around Michele, they were both a very famous pair of close friends who turned out to be the bests of their House.

There were many for the goblet to choose from. But it had other plans in mind. It probably had something against all Hogwarts.

Mrs. McGonagall stared blankly at the paper in disbelief.

“Yuuri Katsuki,” she said. It wasn’t like she didn’t believe the Japanese could do it, it’s just that he didn’t exactly excelled in, well, none of his classes.

There were no clapping noises. The whole room went silent.

Some people were muttering between them, they hadn’t even heard of said person yet. Gryffindor’s table all stared at Yuuri. Phichit, next to him gasped, his eyes as confused as everyone’s.

Yuuri froze in his place.

“Yuuri Katsuki,” the Headmistress repeated, asking for him to go to the front.

“Yuuri, go,” Phichit whispered to him, pushing him to get up.

Yuuri felt like his knees were going weak, he felt like he was about to pass out.

Everyone’s eyes were fixated on him as he walked towards the other two champions. His foot stumbled and though it had been humiliating no one laughed at him. That made it actually worse.

He gulped when he stood in front of Mrs. McGonagall.

“Congratulations, Mr. Katsuki,” she said and took his arm, almost like she could see the boy was about to fall. “You have been chosen as the champion of our honorable Institute.”

She helped guiding him to where Victor and Mila stood and Yuuri was sure he was pale white. Very dangerously pale white.

“Let’s give an applause to our bravest champions!”

The noise in the room was deafening. Beauxbatons’ and Durmstrang’s selected magicians waved at everyone with a big excited smile on their faces.

Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to wave. His whole body didn’t respond. He just stared as people cheered and clapped.

And for a moment Yuuri thought it was almost as if they were excited to watch him die.

 


	2. Do it for the fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri decides to take the opportunity to leave. He presses the book tightly to his chest and walks towards his dormitory. His pace speeding up with every passing minute.   
> He has the feeling he just watched something he shouldn’t have and he feels uneasy about it.  
> It was obvious Victor wasn’t the fearless-warrior everyone thought he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my cellphone just died and I've had a lot of time to write, but I still have to double-check all the one-shots I've been writing (upsie).  
> Also, this chapter took me so long because I hurted my wrist but they already injected me so I feel better now! 
> 
> Just so you know, I use italics for flashbacks!

_There are many things about Europe that Yuuri doesn’t understand. He tries to blame it on his traditional Asian customs, but then he met Phichit and more students from other Asian countries and he realized is not how he was raised but his own personality._

_But who could blame him for disliking a tournament where schools put the lives of their students on risk just for the school to gain some fame? He knows he’s not the one who’s wrong here. It’s like going back to the ancient Rome’s days, people watching brave gladiators from up a safe place while they kill each other and fight other mighty beasts._

_Yet, the whole school seems to be celebrating its anniversary or a festival instead of a deadly game. There are only a few teachers who keep teaching their classes instead of talking the full hour about the tournament, its importance and its history even before the tournament begins or the ‘champions’ –or as Yuuri likes to call them: sacrifices–, are chosen._

_So Yuuri decides to skip a class, to read a little. He tells Phichit that he’s not feeling well and that he’s going to the infirmary, but instead he turns around another corner to the garden and sits under one of the big pillars of the hall. The place is completely deserted, filled with silence, so he reads peacefully and let himself immerse in the pages._

_But then, after some minutes, he hears footsteps and Yuuri snaps out of his bubble, afraid that some teacher might catch him. He shuts the book and hides it under his arm. When the footsteps suddenly stop, Yuuri holds his breath and glances to the hall, the rest of his body still hidden behind the pillar._

_The person standing in front of the room where the goblet of fire is, is not a teacher or a Hogwarts student. He’s wearing Durmstrang’s dark clothing and his hair is tidied up in a silver ponytail. Yuuri recognizes him immediately as Victor Nikiforov, the one everyone’s talking about._

_He’s just standing there, alone, which is weird because he’s always surrounded of people who won’t stop telling him how awesome he is. But he’s just looking at the wooden door with a piece of paper between his fingers. (His name to put on the goblet of fire?)_

_It takes Yuuri almost a full minute to realize that Victor’s hands are shaking and then all Victor is shaking. And he’s still staring at the door, breathing deeply and evenly. His eyes are full of fear and Yuuri can feel his distress just by watching him._

_It takes him almost a full minute until he decides to open the door and goes inside, his legs shaking as he walks._

_Yuuri decides to take the opportunity to leave. He presses the book tightly to his chest and walks towards his dormitory. His pace speeding up with every passing minute._

_He has the feeling he just watched something he shouldn’t have and he feels uneasy about it._

_It was obvious Victor wasn’t the fearless-warrior everyone thought he was._

_._

When the ceremony was over, Yuuri followed Mrs. McGonagall to her office. Yuuri noticed he was not the only one in distress, the Headmistress herself didn’t say a word to him as she speed walked.

“There must’ve been a mistake,” Yuuri said when they are completely alone between four walls and closed doors.

McGonagall massaged her temple and let out a heavy sigh as she sat on her chair.

“The goblet doesn’t make mistakes, Mr. Katsuki,” she said.

“But there’s no way I was selected among the others! There are far better wizards in the school!”

“Well, the paper with your name didn’t just magically appear inside, did it?”

“It was just a prank from a friend. I never wanted to participate! I don’t want to be part of this.”

Mrs. McGonagall took off her glasses.

“The goblet’s decision is unappealable.”

“But there must be an exception! I never wanted to participate. I’m an exchange student, maybe there’s something about foreign students not being able to participate in a European tournament?”

“I’m afraid not, Mr. Katsuki. Even if you do come from Mahoutokoro, you’re now a Hogwarts’ student. You have the same rights as everyone in here. Therefore, you _can_ participate in the Triwizard tournament.”

“But I–”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Katsuki. There is nothing I can do,” she interrupted with an apologizing look on her face.

Yuuri can feel the air around him becoming cold and heavy.

It’s hard to breath.

.

By the time he makes it to the Gryffindor dormitory, he realizes he’s having a panic attack.

Phichit notices it as well and Yuuri can’t tell when was it when his friend guided him to their shared bedroom and started to give him instructions on how to breathe. Since Yuuri doesn’t seem like remembering it.

“In and out, Yuuri, c’mon, do it with me,” Phichit repeats over and over again, taking a deep breath in, holding it a few seconds and then let it all out.

Yuuri tries to imitate him but his whole body is shaking and he’s already feeling dizzy.

“It’s gonna be okay, Yuuri,” Phichit says slowly.

“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t,” Yuuri whimpers and he realizes he’s started crying.

Phichit grabs his shoulders and forces him to face him.

“Yes you can, Yuuri. You were chosen for a reason. You’re an excellent wizard and you _can_ do this, okay?” he says with reassurance. He tries to hide the fact that he’s in pain from the guilty feeling, knowing that Yuuri’s breakdown was his fault.

“It was a mistake. It must have done a mistake…”

“The goblet doesn’t make mistakes, Yuuri.”

“I can’t be Hogwarts best wizard, Phichit, I can’t. The goblet is just sending me to my death!” he yells, and though he’s having trouble controlling his weeping, he can breathe better now.

“You _are_. And you’re not gonna be alone. I am gonna help you. Everyone from Gryffindor is gonna help you. Everyone from Hogwarts is on your side!”

“I’m… I…” he brushed his bangs back and scratched his head in worry, his friend furrowed his brows at the sight. “I’m tired now, Phichit. Could you… let me sleep, please?” he asked.

“Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, of course, sure.” He said very quickly and left for the door. “It’s gonna be a big day tomorrow, right?”

You don’t say.

“Good night,” Phichit continued and before leaving he whispered “Champion.”

Yuuri sent a pillow flying against the closed door.

When he was alone, Yuuri embraced his knees and fell asleep on the bed.

.

The day after had been crazy. The very moment he left his room his Gryffindor mates greeted him between euphoric screams, handshakes, words of encouragement and some other words like “try not to die” which didn’t encourage him at all.

The common room had been decorated from the carpet to the ceiling with flyers, posters and more with his face on it and Yuuri felt slightly ashamed of it since everything they had with his picture on was the school’s student ID picture (and his had an awkward face). He could already imagine how the famous Victor’s posters would be, or the beautiful and photogenic Mila. His would look just bad and blunt between theirs.

“I told you, we’re all cheering on you,” Phichit told him while giving him a playful push on the shoulder.

“Yeah, this is crazy,” Yuuri acknowledged while a couple of younger students asked him for his autograph on one of his posters.

The moment the other students saw Yuuri giving away autographs, they all gathered up to ask for his signature as well. Eventually, Phichit disappeared between the waves of crowd and Yuuri found that he was getting late for his interview that morning with the press, but he couldn’t just ask them to leave so he stayed there signing his flyers.

When he was done, he ran to where the champions were supposed to meet, apologizing at the call of other students he found down the halls who tried to approach him for the same reason than his House before.

He hurried down the stairs, almost tripping over and got to the private room where they would be already waiting for him. He pushed the door open and all eyes were on him that instant.

A blonde woman on her probably forties with too much makeup on watched him from his shoes to his hair which he remembered he hadn’t combed that morning.

“Thank you for deciding to join us, Mr. Katsuki,” she said with certain condescendence in her voice that made Yuuri uneasy.

Then he glanced at Mila and Victor sitting on the chairs in front of her and the cameras and Yuuri realized the reason why the woman kept on making a disgusting face at him. Mila was wearing a beautiful short pink dress with high heels and Victor wore a fancy shirt as well. Yuuri was wearing his Hogwarts’ uniform.

“Oh no,” he gasped, “I’m sorry, I am so, so, sorry. I probably didn’t pay attention last night. I didn’t know I was supposed to be wearing…”

“Clearly,” the woman interrupted him. “Go with my assistant, he will make you look more presentable for the interview.” She added and a young man approached him to guide to a room on the back.

He could still hear mutters of the voice of the woman that wasn’t understandable from behind the door while his assistant casted a spell on a comb, a hairspray and other things Yuuri didn’t know what they were or what they were supposed to do but that were instantly all over his face.

Then he handed him a change of clothes that were supposed to fit him but were still a little tight on his body. Yuuri didn’t say anything, though. He knew he was already a bother to them, didn’t need to bother them anymore.

When he went out of the room the other Champions looked at him and Victor invited him to sit next to him, between them, actually, which was very intimidating.

As he got closer he could hear the interview Mila was having, talking about what had inspired her and how she managed to apparently be the youngest winner of the Potions Championship ever.

“Ok, Mr. Katsuki, I would like to ask you some questions,” the reporter said and she glanced at her enchanted pen which was writing down everything for her.

Yuuri sat in between Durmstrang’s and Beauxbatons’ champions very stiffed and he gulped down instead of giving his approval to the reporter that she could begin the questions.

“Alright, then, Mr. Katsuki, I’ve heard you’re not from around here, correct?” she inquired.

“No.” Was everything Yuuri said.

They all stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue, but he didn’t do so and he obviously didn’t notice.

“Mind elaborating, dear?” She pushed, with slightly annoyance in her voice.

“Huh?” That’s when it hit Yuuri that this wasn’t exactly a get-along meeting or a conversation between them. Yuuri was in an interview and he was supposed to be talking to all the people out there who were gonna watch the tournament. “Sure, yeah, sorry. I’m from a small town in Japan called Hasetsu. My parents are what they call here ‘muggles’. Most of my family tree members were all muggles, very rare cases of wizards and witches. When my parents found out that I wasn’t exactly ‘normal’, they were very scared of me.” Yuuri glanced down, watching his shoes as he remembered the way he felt back then. When he could overhear them talking at night about what they were gonna do with him as if he was some kind of unwanted and annoying animal or freak. And Yuuri remembers the depression and the fear of being rejected and the constant reminder everytime he saw his parents that he was a weirdo. But things got better after everything. “But then people from Mahoutokoro found me and brought me to their school. My parents accept it now, everything worked out fine in the end.”

“Wow,” the woman sighed, “to admit on the very first question of your interview that you’re son muggles. You must be really brave and sure of yourself, aren’t you?” Yuuri frowned. “I mean, I’m not familiar with how they see such a thing in your home country, but you know how we call the muggle-borns here? We call them Mudbloods.” She said and Yuuri noticed that there was no playful tone on her voice.

“Stop it,” he heard Mila whispering slightly annoyed by the comment, but it’s not enough to make the woman cease her attack.

“To openly admit that you’re a Mudblood is like making yourself less important, _less_ _good_ than the other two Champions.”

“My parents were excellent parents. I have nothing to be ashamed of,” Yuuri said, feeling uneasy.

“Well, dear, those are very brave and inspiring words that can only work if someone who had actually achieved something said it,” she snickered. “We took the time to check on your grades and, darling, how is it that you can’t stand out from the rest on _any_ subject? Are you actually not good for anything?”

“That’s rude, stop it,” Mila tried again, this time louder, but it didn’t seem to be enough to get the reporter’s attention.

“What makes you feel you can win? What makes you better than anyone else in the whole school? Do you really think you can possibly win? No Mudblood has ever won the tournament before, you know? Besides, what then? After you graduate and everything you’ll go back to the muggle world to be a muggle, with a muggle job and a muggle wife and then maybe your great-great-grandchild will be a magician.”

“Enough!” Mila got on her feet this time, standing right in front of the woman’s face. She was clenching her teeth and fist, very annoyed, even more than Yuuri who was the one being insulted.

“He can,” they all heard next to them and glanced at it.

It was Victor, arms crossed in front of him.

“The goblet doesn’t see your family tree, or your grades, or your social status. All it sees is the inside of every magician, what they’re worth, and what really defines them. If Yuuri was chosen, then that means he has the potential to do so. So, yeah, he can win the Triwizard cup. Any of us here can win.” Victor’s tone is harsh and he’s staring at her right in the eye.

His words are enough to make her sit back straight and set the room on a dead silence. Mila folds her arms in front of her chest with a frown and the reporter adjusts her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

She goes back to normal questions for everyone but the tension can still be felt in the air.

.

Once the reporter is done, she thanks the champions out of politeness and leaves the room. Yuuri feels lighter once she’s gone but stops himself from sighing. He jolts when both champions at his sides _do_ let a heavy sigh out.

“Finally she’s gone,” Victor says.

“Such an annoying woman,” Mila adds.

“Um,” Yuuri mutters unsure of what to say. If it weren’t for both Mila and Victor back then, Yuuri wouldn’t have said a thing, just take the attacks full force in silence, so he decides to say a “Thank you.”

“It’s okay,” Victor looks at him. His features are more relaxed now than during the interview. “She really shouldn’t have said such things. ‘Mudblood’, what year does she lives in?”

“You know what’s socially worse than a muggle-born?” Mila asks while tapping her finger against her arm. “A squib, like my little brother. So I definitely did not appreciate her comments.”

“Your brother’s a squib?” Victor asks with genuine curiosity.

“Yeah, but that’s ok, he excels at everything in his normal life, so my parents are very proud of him either way.”

“Wait. Wasn’t he the blond boy you used to bring to school’s events?”

“Oh, right, you met him. His name’s also Yuri.”

“What?” Yuuri asks and glances at both of them.

“Yeah, my brother’s name is the same as yours…”

“No, no, not that,” Yuuri shakes his head. “You knew each other before the tournament?”

Mila and Victor look at each other.

“Yeah,” Mila answers. “We were both originally from the Koldovstoretz School of Magic in Russia. And, of course, _everyone_ knew about the famous Victor Nikiforov.” She added with a raised brow and Victor smiled.

“Mila won the Potions Championship back then and she became pretty famous herself since she was still in her second year. But I didn’t know she had transferred to Beauxbatons.”

“You didn’t even recognize me. I was the one who had to come over to greet you.” She pouts.

“Right. Sorry about that. I don’t have a good memory.” They both giggle and Yuuri can’t help but follow.

And for some reason the three of them stay there a little more, chatting. Just talking about their families, about their school life, their friends. And at some point, to Yuuri’s eyes, they turn into a more humane shape and less that of just a gloat being thirsty for fame.

For those long minutes that then seemed to be so few, Yuuri completely forgot why they were there on the first place. He forgot about the challenge that awaited them. He forgot that, maybe, one of them who were now smiling and laughing so lively, might not be alive on the next weeks.

It was a tournament. A deadly one. They were gladiators equipped with only their memory and abilities against mighty beasts that no-one would dare challenge.

But they were still there, looking at the beasts in the eye and fighting against them in front of thousands of people surrounding them like in a Coliseum.

And what for?

Just for their 10 minutes of fame.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! I'm so sorry. Just wanted to make some introduction to all the champions'. And yeah, you won't be seeing Yurio here :/  
> The Triwizard Tournament will begin in the next chapter! (May the odds be ever in your favor! (?))

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: https://xin-ha.tumblr.com/


End file.
